The Demon's Mate
by SirensEye91
Summary: How Meliodas and his mate finally came together. Rated M for sexy times.


A/N:  
This is my first fanfiction is a long, long, LONG time. I m quite rusty so any criticism is welcome, just now flames please. . I joined the SDS fandom no too long ago and I was APPALLED by the lack of M rated Melizabeth. I mean come one, the chemsitryyyy. O.o Anyway I thought I d take a stab at it. Let me know what you guys think!

Even in the unfeeling world of the demons, the desire to protect ones mate is imperative. While for most demons it was solely for the survival of the race, there were a few who would feel the emotional connection to the bond as well - of this Meliodas knew to be true.

While he knew he carried an emotional attachment to the third princess of Liones, he hadn t realized just how deep it was instilled until the battle with Hendrickson. When Elizabeth was stolen from him, right from his very home in the Boar Hat, his wrath approached an almost destructive level inside him. His instincts screaming at him to chase after the mage and rip her apart limb from limb for even daring to touch her. Elizabeth was his to protect and she was stolen right in front of his eyes. Rage boiled under his skin as he flew through the air towards Liones and battled off the impudent men that called themselves Holy Knights. All of them combined could not withstand his power when confronted with him in this state.

When he finally found her again he saw nothing, but the red from his power boiling up inside him. Red like the sight of her lying in a pool of her own blood. Red like the blood he would spill from Hendrickson himself.

 _Not her. Not her. Anyone, but her._

His mind screamed.

 _Mate. Mate. Mate._

The demon in him screamed.

He was quite sure that he had never fought harder in the moments after seeing her lying there. Even when Hendrickson fully transformed, he only had one goal in mind. It wasn't the kingdom. It wasn't even his fellow Sins. Only her. Only Elizabeth.

When it was all over and the Sins geared up to leave Liones, he had no intention of leaving her behind. Not now when without a shadow of a doubt he knew what she was to him. But now that he knew and the demon inside him recognized what she was to him. It began to almost impossible to control himself. Everything she did - from the simplest sigh from her waking up beside him in the morning, to seeing her strut around in the uniform he gave her at the bar, to her flush from her innocence - practically called out to him to make her HIS. He needed to claim her and mark her and show the world just whose protection she was under and to whom she belonged. The day his finely tuned control snapped was one he would never want to forget.

It was a regular night at the bar, they were busy and Diane had used her minimalizing tablets to help with waitressing that night. Elizabeth was out in the lobby taking care of customers when the usual tumble came and she fell over dropping the tray of food and beer. However, as she was picking up the dishes that fell the man at the table decided to take his apology in the form of a grope of the princesses rear end. Elizabeth let out a loud eep and promptly stood up to turn around and give the man a piece of her mind. Before she could even turn, Meliodas flashed over to the man and grabbed his collar. In a low tone Meliodas whispered, "If you ever touch what s mine again, I'll cut your hand clean off." The demon swirl appeared over his right eye. "Got it?"

A customer has never left the Boar Hat quicker.

"Alright last call everyone, time to close up shop." Meliodas said with a tight smile to the rest of the patrons. He turned back around to face Elizabeth and found her looking at him with a flush across her cheeks.

"Um, Sir Meliodas? Are you feeling alright?" Elizabeth asked. Meliodas just smiled at her. It was tight across his face and his eyes were closed as he tried to will away the frenzy going on inside him.

"Of course! But Elizabeth, can I speak to you upstairs for a sec?"

"S-sure Sir Meliodas."

The ascent up the stairs became an impossible task when Meliodas looked up and saw the short skirt of her uniform.

 _Another has touched what is mine. Claim. Claim her._

Meliodas picked up Elizabeth and flashed into their room, pushing her up against the door as it closed behind them. He was breathing heavily and kept his eyes down, in a useless attempt to make this easier. Bewildered, Elizabeth gasped upon realizing just how close they were to each other. Unsure of what was going on through the Captain's mind she stayed silent and waited for an explanation.

"Elizabeth-"

"Yes, Sir Meliodas?"

"What do you know about the demon race?" Elizabeth's expression of confusion continued and she attempted to gain eye contact with Meliodas. "Well," she started, "I don't know much Sir Meliodas. I know that there was some sort of hierarchy within the clan and that they held immense power. Before the battle with Hendrickson, I honestly was unsure of their existence in the first place. Also I mean, I assume after everything that you.." Elizabeth paused unsure of how she wanted to finish her thought.

Meliodas finally looked up, "That I am from the demon race? It's okay to say it Elizabeth, it's the truth. In fact I learned something about myself as well because of that particular battle. I'm not upset, I just want to know how you feel about it." Elizabeth looked astonished, "Sir Meliodas it doesn't matter to me that you are a demon. I know that you would never hurt me."

"So it doesn't scare you that I'm one of them?" Meliodas replied. He needed to know. If she had even an inkling of doubt in him, then he needed to get away now. He was testing himself right now as it is. "No. Why would you even think to ask me that? Meliodas I="A light growl cut off Elizabeth s answer. Meliodas pushed flushed against her, one hand on her waist and the other in her hair.

"Elizabeth I need to know how you feel."

"Sir Meliodas...I...What did you mean when you said that you learned something about yourself?" Elizabeth stuttered trying to save herself embarrassment from answering him. She also needed to give herself a distraction to how her body was reacting to his being so close to hers. Her heart began to pound and his answer only made it worse.  
Meliodas looked into her eyes and stated with no uncertainty, "I realized who my mate was."

Elizabeth s face flushed even more so and stammered, "M-mate?" Meliodas's eyes clouded over at the sound of her voice using such a term and gently brushed his down to her hip and around the front to splay across her stomach. "Yes," he said as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "the one who is mine to protect and mine to claim." The word _claim_ taking on a very husky tone. Elizabeth s eyes glazed over at the feeling of his breath warming her ear and his calloused hands stroking the sensitive skin at her hip. A warmth pooled near her stomach and her pulse picked up inquiring, "Claim, Sir Meliodas?"Meliodas took a deep breath through his nose and picked up on her arousal, smirking as he placed a kiss on the exposed part of her neck. Meliodas pulled back to look at her face only to see the clouded gaze focused on him. That look alone would rob him of his self-control.

 _Did she really not know or was she being coy?_ He wondered. _Could she really be so innocent?_ The idea put his already aroused body in flames - to think that she would be his so entirely. His grip became tighter on her hip and the fingers in her hair moved down to her chin so he could get her to focus on his question.

"Elizabeth, I'll ask again, how do you feel about me?" Her eyes widened and he felt her pulse pick up at her hip as he continued to gaze in her eyes. Never letting her out of his gaze so that she might finally answer him.

"I...Sir Meliodas, I..." Her heart was pounding. She didn't think she would make it through this moment without passing out, but her heart ran away without her minds consent. As she squeezed her eyes shut she finally said, "There is never a day where I would want to be without you. Or the Boar Hat. Or any of the other Sins that I now consider to my closest friends. This place is more my home than any room you could find in the palace. Honestly, Sir Meliodas, I...I love you."

Meliodas smiled, "Elizabeth, open your eyes." She hesitantly opened her eyes only to find Meliodas's right in front of her own. "I love you too, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth barely had time to experience her first fantasy of those words before her second fantasy came true. Meliodas pulled her down to him and sealed their lips together in a kiss. Her small sigh reignited his blood and Meliodas picked her up by her thighs and wrapped them around his waist before moving them over towards their bed. Setting her down on the covers and seeing her hair splayed out in a halo around her on their covers only reminded him of how lucky he was to have such a beautiful woman as his mate. Her flushed face looking up at him in a question at his perusal of her body. When he locked onto her blue and orange eyes he asked, "Elizabeth, will you be mine?" His hand trailing up her waist to the sides of her breast. The other tracing small patterns on the outside of the thighs around his waist. "Will you be my mate and let me claim you as my lover?" At the word _lover_ Elizabeth s face flushed and her eyes glazed over at the images that let loose in her mind - Meliodas above her, pressing into her, caressing her all over. The heat near her stomach became unbearable and to relieve herself she pressed her hips against his own. The grip at her waist tightened and a deep growl sounded from Meliodas. She looked up and gasped as she saw the spiral form over his right eye.

"Elizabeth, I need your answer. I can't take this much longer."

His hand that was resting on her thigh circled around to her front and pressed the heel of his palm against her clit. Elizabeth let out a strangled moan at the unexpected feeling and launched herself at Meliodas. She kissed him passionately and moved her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Feeling their chests rub together caused her nipples to harden as he opened his mouth to let her slip her tongue against his in a heated wet dance. Meliodas hands slipped down to cup her behind and pull her closer. Her felt more than heard her moan at the friction it brought her core. She suddenly pulled back from the kiss to look at him, eyes heavy and lidded from the heat of the moment. He waited in silence for her to say what he wanted most to hear.

"Yes, Sir Meliodas. I will be yours. I have been since the moment I first saw you."

Meliodas let out low growl before his grip on her tightened. Suddenly Elizabeth found herself near the head of the bed, legs straddling his hips and core pressed against his length as he sat against the headboard. Meliodas reached up and untied the scarf at the top of her shirt slowly moving down to the buttons. He looked at her for a sign of approval as she nodded with a bashful flush on her face, but did not look away. He quickly popped all the buttons, practically tearing her shirt down the middle and exposing her breasts to the air. Elizabeth gasped as the cool air hardened her nipples even more. Meliodas leaned forward to kiss her neck and trailed a hand down the side of her breast. Her breath became ragged and anxious, moving her breasts up and down at his caresses. Meliodas moved his mouth in a slow trail down the slope of her breast to her nipple and blew a cold breathe on it. Elizabeth let out at the small gasp and gripped the back of his head. He flicked his tongue against her nipple, circling around it before fully incasing it in his mouth. Hearing her shout, Meliodas looked up from his spot against her chest to tug a little on the nipple in his mouth with his teeth as his other hand came up from behind her to tug on her other breast. Elizabeth let out shout.

"Ah! Sir, Sir Meliodas." Elizabeth looked down to see the heat in his nearly black eyes and ground her hips against him. "Please, Sir Meliodas." He let go of her nipple with a loud POP.

"Please? Please what, Elizabeth? "Meliodas said with a smirk. His hand slid down under her skirt to her clit again. Moving her panties aside, her felt how wet she was and let out a deep rumble of a growl. He used her slickness to move upward and glide a thumb over her clit. At this Elizabeth let out an almost silent gasp, her mouth opening and hips chasing the feeling of his hand on her.

"Please what Elizabeth? I can't give you something you haven't fully asked for." Meliodas said as he kept slowly circling her clit with his thumb. When she tried to respond he slipped a finger inside her causing her answer to be a strangled moan instead.

"Please, please Sir Meliodas -" She panted, "make me yours." She looked at him with those glazed eyes of lust and love and Meliodas snapped.

Suddenly she was on her back in only her panties with a shirtless Meliodas hovering over her. His hands moved down around her hips and press against her core again, "Elizabeth are you sure? If we go any farther I won 't be able to stop myself." Elizabeth simply smiled and moved his hands to the band of her panties so help him slide them down. "Sir Meliodas, I've never been surer of anything in my life. I love you. "Meliodas gaze snapped to hers. "I love you too, Elizabeth, but right now I... _I need to claim you_." He ripped off her panties and slipped down between her thighs. She tried to close her thighs in embarrassment, but stopped at the first exploratory finger in her folds. She felt him insert one finger inside her and she sighed, but needed more. She pressed against his hand and he slipped in another finger. At this she moaned loudly and gripped his toned shoulders for purchase in the moment. Meliodas looked up and flicked his tongue at her clit causing her to gasp and look back at him. He kept eye contact as he attached his lips around her clit to flick and suckle against her.

"Oh! Goddess," she exclaimed as he felt her tighten around his fingers. Elizabeth moved one of her hands into his hair to hold him to her- as if he had any intention of going anywhere. He felt her tighten up again and again and knew her climax was near, but he couldn't let her finish this way. No- the first time she came in their union it would be around him-preferably screaming his name into the heavens. So he pulled away from her clit much to her displeasure as he noted the whine that left her lips.

Soon though, Elizabeth singing a different tune as she felt Meliodas's length press against her. She opened her eyes to see his black ones fully focused on her entrance. He felt her staring and looked at her as he oh so slowly, slipped in the head and growled at her femininity clenching around him so soon. He kept his eyes on her as he slipped all the way inside her, stretching her virgin walls with his length, making sure she was in no discomfort. Elizabeth keened at the drag of his length inside her and let out guttural moan of her own when Meliodas pulled back and slammed back inside her heat. He kept his pace slow, pausing in between each thrust. It wasn't enough for Elizabeth, she needed more, she needed...

"Please Sir Meliodas, I need-"

"My name Elizabeth." Another slow, hard thrust and pause to gain her attention.

"...Sir-"

"My NAME Elizabeth. Who are you giving yourself too?" He continued his stillness inside her knowing it would drive her mad without the friction her body craved.

"Meliodas, please! I need you!"

At his name being pulled from her lips, he pulled back and quickly slammed home leaving her gasping for breath. His pace increased, the feel of him inside her, the velvet wetness of her body wrapped around his was too much. His hands roamed all over her body from tugging on her erect nipples, to groping her behind to pull her closer and push himself deeper. Meliodas could hardly he had lasted this long without her before. Her sighs, her gasps, her moans- Meliodas knew that this is what he wanted for eternity. She was his for now and always.

"Elizabeth, fuck, oh goddesses." He exclaimed as her felt her clench hard around him. Her moans escalating signaling her approaching climax. Meliodas kissed her roughly and moved down to her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses down the pale column.

"Elizabeth, who do you belong to?"Meliodas whispered in her ear, his thrusts becoming faster and erratic, sending Elizabeth towards that blissful edge. She moaned loudly at a particularly hard thrust as he demanded his answer with his body.

"You, Meliodas, YOU! "She practically sobbed out as her body reached its climax. Her walls spasming around his length and coating her inner thighs. Meliodas continued his thrusts and pushed his hand down in between their bodies to press against her clit. Elizabeth cried out as her body was sent careening toward another orgasm and Meliodas leaned down to her neck trailing more kisses.

When he felt her start to spasm again Meliodas looked her in the eyes and licked his canines, "Will you let me claim you Elizabeth Liones?" Her body gave a particularly hard clench as she looked up at him and nodded, "Please Meliodas, as I said earlier I've always been yours." Meliodas thrust forward and pulled at her clit simultaneously, sending Elizabeth over the edge with a shout of his name. Meliodas knew he couldn't last any longer and in the last few thrusts leaned down and bit down above Elizabeth's collarbone, her cries of his name escalating as the feeling of him claiming her body so undeniably filled her. Meliodas came then inside her velvet walls and growled her name into her chest.

Both were left panting in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Elizabeth lifting her arms to embrace Meliodas as he slipped from inside her. Meliodas turned them over so that she could rest against his chest and he pulled up their sheet to cover them from the cool night air. She sighed and felt her collar bone only to smile when she felt the two small punctures of his claim still there. She grinned as she looked up at him with love in her eyes and said, "Meliodas, you belong to me as much as I belong to you. We will always have a home with each other here. Never forget that."

Meliodas simply smiled and kissed his mate.


End file.
